Sports rackets, such as tennis, squash, badminton and racket ball rackets, generally include elongated handles having constant longitudinal widths. The racket handles comprising constant longitudinal widths lack the contours that can provide a more comfortable, controlled grip to the user, thereby increasing the chance of fatigue during extended use and reducing the user's ability to optimize the power and control that is imparted from the user's hand through the handle and the racket head to the game ball or shuttlecock. Consequently, there is a need for sports rackets with handles that provide varying longitudinal widths that address one or more of the deficiencies that arise in conventional racket handles.